愛的試煉
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 2017/02/10 (五) 16:00 ～ 02/17 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 愛的試煉 一年一度，愛的試煉將會降臨於「次元夾縫」。 考驗著真愛與友情，只有最真誠的人才能夠存活！ 如果您成功克服考驗，將能夠獲得豐富的寶藏與最誠摯的夥伴！ 警告…通往真愛的道路會非常地艱辛… 社群活動 Facebook的貼文活動，活動詳情請閱：社群活動：愛的試煉 *1,000回覆數：30體力 *2,000回覆數： *????回覆數：稀有召喚券 x 1 此外，還會隨機抽選100名幸運玩家獲得以下額外獎勵： *30體力 *稀有召喚券 x 1 特殊獎勵 寶箱地圖 & 戰鬥資訊 愛的戰場·初級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 瑪娜莎 緋塔卡 涅伊特 咖瑪 赫恩 立姆娜多 阿布拉赫薩斯 |drop = }} 愛的戰場·中級 愛的戰場·上級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 瑪娜莎 緋塔卡 涅伊特 咖瑪 赫恩 立姆娜多 阿布拉赫薩斯 |drop = }} 愛的戰場·覺醒級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 瑪娜莎 緋塔卡 涅伊特 咖瑪 赫恩 立姆娜多 阿布拉赫薩斯 |drop = }} 情報 * 覺醒級難度十分高，而且沒有超級。 * 所有Boss怕雷（除了覺醒級的緋塔卡） * 死後無法復活 * 覺醒級Boss免疫： ** 瑪娜莎: Susceptible to DEF/MAG/SPR break ** 緋塔卡: Susceptible to DEF/MAG/SPR break ** 涅伊特: Susceptible to ATK/SPR break, Resistant to MAG/DEF break ** 咖瑪: Susceptible to ATK/MAG break, Fire resistance break, Resistant to DEF/SPR break ** 赫恩: Susceptible to ATK/DEF/SPR break ** 立姆娜多: Susceptible to ATK/MAG/SPR break, Fire resistance break, Resistant to DEF break ** 阿布拉赫薩斯: immune to stat breaks * 覺醒級Boss的元素攻擊： ** 瑪娜莎：土、暗 ** 緋塔卡：風 ** 涅伊特：土（有時火、雷） ** 咖瑪：風 ** 赫恩：冰、火 ** 立姆娜多：雷、水、風 ** 阿布拉赫薩斯：冰、火 * 使用綠魔法，或使用暗黑之雲增強屬性耐性 * 咖瑪 ** 裝備緞帶、漆黑項環或威嚴之盔防混亂 ** 只用物理攻擊，勿使用魔法 * 阿布拉赫薩斯 will REPEATEDLY use Release (non-elemental magic damage) when damaged below 50%. Evoke Golem, or Guard. 能力 * 瑪娜莎 **- 4 to 5 actions per turn, may auto-attack. ** Paralyze Glare - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Paralyze ** Stone Glare - Apply Petrify to 1 opponent ** Poison Claw - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Poison * 緋塔卡 **- 4 actions per turn. ** Tainted Peck - Damage to 2 opponents and may apply Disease, Blind ** Beak - Apply Blind to 1 opponent ** Shamshir - 50% HP wind damage to 1 opponent * 涅伊特 **- 4 to 5 actions per turn, may auto-attack. ** Scorch - Fire damage to 1 opponent ** Bolt - Lightning damage to all opponents ** Earthquake - Earth physical damage to all opponents * 咖瑪 **- 4 to 5 actions per turn, may auto-attack. ** Dark Gnaw - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Blind ** Sickle - Damage to 1 opponent ** Windy Shiv - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Confuse * 赫恩 **- 4 to 5 actions per turn, may auto-attack. ** Chilling Heave - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Silence ** Black Flame - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Disease ** Scratch - Damage to all opponents * 立姆娜多 **- 4 to 5 actions per turn, may auto-attack. **'Revitalize' - Heal self for 5000-6000 HP. **'Osmose' - Drains MP from 1 opponent. **'Aeroga' - Wind damage to all opponents. **'Thundaga' - Lightning damage to all opponents. **'Waterga' - Water damage to all opponents. **'Draining Kiss' - Drain HP and MP from 1 opponent (only below 50%HP?) * 阿布拉赫薩斯 **- 6 actions per turn, may auto-attack. ** Double Break Breath - Fire and Ice damage to all opponents, may apply Full Break (When above 33%HP, he only uses one Double Break Breath and then one Sinister Headbutt. When below 33% he will sometimes use DBB first, then 5 regular actions). ** Aurora Bite - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Blind (2 hits). ** Dragon Voice - Apply Break ATK, Break DEF, Break MAG, Break SPR to all. ** Swallow - Instant Death to 1 opponent. ** Sinister Headbutt - May apply Disease to 1 opponent (4 hits) ** Release - Massive non-elemental magic damage to all opponents and may apply Blind, Silence (only below 50% 60%HP?) (5 hits). ** Headrush - Damage to 1 opponent and may apply Paralyze (4 hits). 攻略短片 上級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXPUY2u4VF4 {Difficulty test for average players} (Units: Anzelm, Lani, Maria, Shantotto, Vivi - Friend: Dark Fina) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_UYl4Nps10 (Cecil, Ling, Cod, Refia, Exdeath, friend: Randi) 覺醒級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPvbdF8w2g8 (Units: Cecil, Cloud of Darkness, Ling, Noctis, Rain - Friend: Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bjo-z95KgsI (Unit: DKC (700+ ATK), Bartz, Cecil, Refia (Dual Cast), Cloud of Darkness, Friend: Noctis (890+ ATK) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hwVp3Fu2sk (Cecil (500 def), Ling, Cod 550 atk, Refia (dual cast), Exdeath (500 Mag), friend: Noctis (800 atk) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AYjJ5JVj04 (Strategy Guide and Tips; Characters used, Rain, Luneth, Refia, CoD, Cecil, Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V41KinJOQI (Noctis, Cecil, Refia, Exodeath, Ling, Friend Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMVL-a7SdMs (Gilgamesh w/ Dual Wield, Chizuru w/ Dual Wield, Cecil, Refia, Cloud of Darkness, Noctis Friend (Break Support)) Category:特殊任務